pound_puppies_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kennel Kittens
this is the first episode of The Kennel Kitten chronicles. By The-Rootbeer-Queen Summary When a new cat comes in named Alaska, Ace and his gang welcome her. After explaining to her about them, she is fascinated by the Kennel Kittens. But the one thing she doesn't want is an owner. Can Ace convince her otherwise? Characters Ace Kugel Squeak Fluffy Tiny Alaska Donny Spark Story Ace and his team were laying down in the warm summer Ray's of the sun. "It's so nice to just relax like this for a change." Tiny said, his pudgy paws in the air. "You said it. It's been a while since I've properly been able to take a cat nap." Fluffy purred. Ace watched his team with a smile. There were no kittens to place, no problems to solve, everything was wonderful. Suddenly, Ace became alert as the catcatcher's truck pulled in. Kugel looked up. "What is it now?" She asked slightly annoyed. "Probably another Kitten. Oh well. Everybody up and at 'em." Ace called. Everyone looked up and began doing the usual things that cats did. The humans talked, and the catcatcher brought out a slender silver she-cat with a white muzzle and stripe going from her muzzle to her forehead. She has white paws, tail tip, and chest. Her collar was a black ribbon with a tear-drop shaped saphire and gems along the strip. The humans brought her over to the Kennel and set her down, closing the door behind him. Ace and the gang padded over to her. "Welcome to Happy Valley shelter. I'm Ace, and-" He began but was cut off. "Well 'Ace' I'll be happy to inform you that I won't be staying long. The sooner I get out of here, the better." She said briskly, checking her surroundings as she spoke for any kind of opening she could use. "Woah, Woah, woah, you ain't going any where sister. We're the Kennel Kittens see, and-" This time it was Squeak who was trying to speak but, like Ace, got cut off. "Kennel kittens. Nice. What is that, some kind of tribe that stops a cat from leaving once she gets here?" She asked sassily, eyeing Squeak. "Well, no, but-" Kugel began but was cut off. "Then I see no reason why I shouldn't leave. Goodbye." She said and turned away. "Hold it! Just let us explain, okay?" Ace asked her with an apologetic smile. The she-cat eyed him, but then nodded and turned to listen. "As I said, Im Ace. This is Tiny, Kugel, Fluffy, and Squeak." Ace told her. "I'm Alaska." She said finally. "Nice to meet you Alaska. Now as Squeak here mentioned, we're the Kennel Kittens. Our job is to place stray cats and kittens, like yourself, with their perfect masters." Ace explained. Surprisingly, Alaska seemed intrigued by what he said. "Really? How? I mean, no offense, this place doesn't look very special." Alaska said glancing around the clearing. "No, but your only seeing the tip of the iceberg. Why dont we show you downstairs?" Ace said with a wink. Alaska looked confused, then gaped as the moved over a litter box to show a hole. "Ladies first." Ace said with a smile. A strange fuzzy feeling filled Alaska and she smiled. She hopped down the hole and gasped at what she saw. It was a network with cats at every corner of the room. Some were hooked up to machines, others were chatting calmly, others were working hard, and yet others were running around playimg. work in progress... Category:Sarah the FBI pup- content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- stories Category:Kennel Kittens Category:Cats Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen stories